User blog:Tony Poe/Part 4, Chapter 1
It has been three years s'ince the defeat of Necronoid and the others,while all seem in peace...all unexpectant...of what is soon to come....They fly over the new Planetary Destroyers,their new homes,in search of enemy activity.'' '''The Brawlers all sit in the drop area of a large plane,flying through the skies over Shoulder R. Pyrus: Alright,Tony. We got some scans of enemy readings in this area,and want you and your team to check it out. (This starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Td8TqT2J5m0&feature=related) Tony stood,and walked over to the drop area,and only nodded,and already had Ventus Jaakor,Darkus Skytruss,and Darkus Orbeum settled between the four fingers of his right hand.and jumped out of the plane.He maneuvered his arms so he would begin spinning in mid air,and on the fourth spin... Tony: BAKUGAN...BRAWL! He releases the three from his fingers,as they all shift to monster form under him,Tony landing on Jaakor's shoulder,as Skytruss keeps his wings widespread to slow himself down from the fall,as Orbeum hits the ground,leaving four large footprints in the surface,and a few seconds later,Jaakor hits the ground,Tony on his shoulder. (the music ends) Jaakor: Skytruss and I will check over with the right side...Orbeum,we want you to go to the root of which we tracked here. Orbeum: Understood! Jaakor and Skytruss left in one direction,as Orbeum took off into another. Orbeum: No enemy activity yet...only found their primary base...nothing special. Jaakor:'' Shut down their communication frequencies,so when we do find them,they wont be able to call in reinforcements!'' Orbeum: Alright,alright. Orbeum raised two machine-gun looking guns on his back legs,and opened fire on the large,spike filled device,as is began to shut down.After the process being complete,Orbeum lowered the guns as they rested back into their normal position and he just walked out...only to find around the corner,exactly what they expected...some members of the Apocalypse army.They turned to face him,as one turned the opposite way,and simply ran out of the enterance. Orbeum: Found some of the Apocalypse! There is a lot of them! Jaakor:'' Skytruss and I are too far from your location!Take all that you can,and rendezvous back at the landing area!'' Orbeum: Got it! Orbeum lunged at one,and ripped it's face in half with his two front legs,and used his rear-leg guns to kill another while jumping off of the one,then began chasing after the one that had tried to get away. (This starts playing: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DkXV0K_3oI ) Orbeum all the sudden felt himself within a Fortatron,still charging forward,chasing the one evading him,but decided to take a short cut around a hill....He made a bad choice.He found himself surrounded by multiple Apocalypses,and made sudden maneuvers,as all fell to the floor,with the same diagonal line engraved into their chest,dying slowly.As Orbeum took off again. Orbeum: Where did he go?!Aha!There! He saw it running into the town,the rendezvous area,and followed it,once entering,he found himself surrounded once more,but by too many as to the point of where he couldn't even count them all...and he did what he was taught,he fought them. Random Apocalypse: HAHA...You think you can take us?!You're all alone! Orbeum heard a noise,and turned to see Jaakor standing on the top of a roof,with two hookblades extending from his wrist,Skytruss flying up behind him,with Razor sharp talons, and spikes on his wings. (Music is at 1:03) Jaakor: A brawler is never alone! Charge! Jaakor jumped off of the building,and lunged towards the Apocalypses,shooting down many with his wrist cannons,while impaling others with his hookblades.and Skytruss flew down scraping through many enemies at a time,ripping with his talons and stabbing with his wings. And Orbeum began fighting as well, stomping on many with Fortatron,and with overwhelming speed,crushing many others. Tony: Alright,we're done here! Jaakor and i found something,and we need to talk to Pyrus about it! To be continued... Category:Blog posts